


A New Chapter

by AvocadorableB



Series: Love Scenarios [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Bridge - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, New Years, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Romance, SM Entertainment - Freeform, SM Town - Freeform, bit of smut, breaking up, seulyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadorableB/pseuds/AvocadorableB
Summary: Seulgi goes back to the same place every year, waiting for him. Does he finally come? Read to find out.A Seulgi x Taeyong fan fiction that has sat in my draft folder long enough.Disclaimer: Do not take this fan fiction seriously >~<
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Taeyong
Series: Love Scenarios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071404
Kudos: 4





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendations:  
> Gravity (Sung by Taeyeon)  
> What is Love (OST sung by Wendy)  
> You’re Cold (OST sung by Heize)
> 
> Enjoy!

2020 - January 1st

Seulgi craned her neck upwards as she took in the night sky, which was scattered with glimmering marble colored stars. She gave out a gasp as her eyes caught a star falling towards the ground, she started to turn her head to her side as if to tell someone, but caught herself.  _ He’s not here.  _ Sitting on the rail of the Han River bridge was a dangerous game to play, but there was no here to stop her.  _ He’s not here to stop me.  _ Seulgi closed her eyes softly before looking below her feet and lost in her thoughts, she wondered, _ what if she fell?  _

_ “Your hair is pretty today,” He slipped a hand into Seulgi’s messy long hair, letting his long fingers glide across her face. It was a clear sky at Hangang park that day, they were hidden from the visitors behind the tall tree trees, and they laid there with their eyes weary but smiles on their faces.  _

__ _ “Stop it, I’m counting the clouds.” Seulgi brushed the hand away as it blocked the view from his lap. He chuckled a bit before placing his face in front of her face. _

__ _ “Isn’t this view better?” His lips were only centimeters away from hers and his eyes were so close Seulgi could see his long lashes hovering over her eyelids. _

__ _ “No. Now move over unless you want me to kick your ass.” She lied, as she glared at him. She didn’t want him to ever move, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. Seulgi closed her eyes shut as she felt his lips brush against hers, expecting a kiss. His lips hovered over hers, and his breath was warm against her lips. _

__ __ _ She waited. But the kiss never came.  _

A small splash of water from below her caught her eyes, and she looked down to see her slippers missing. Was that how her life became? Slowly falling until she crashed into the water, drowning to her death.

What was the saying about this bridge?  _ “Where relationships begin and end.”  _ Maybe that’s what happened to her relationship with  _ him.  _

Exhaling a sigh, Seulgi swung her legs over the rail and placed her bare feet onto the gravel ground, thankful, no one was around to see her shoeless feet. 

\---

Their friendship was always hanging on a thread, begging for something more than late-night texts. 

But that all changed after one particular night.

After a long night in SMTown in 2018, drunk and empty-minded, Seulgi found herself horny and sent a text to  _ him _ . 

It didn’t take long for her body to be on top of his, guiding his body every inch of the way. Her finger went deep beneath his hair, breathing softly into his chest praying that no one could hear their moans through the thin walls. He was much too kind to her, but that didn’t stop her from going over the limits. 

After that night, things changed between them. No longer did they have to control themselves, and could now let loose with each other. But he was greedy. He wanted more, something Seulgi couldn’t give him.

A relationship.

\---

_ 2019 means new year, new me.  _ She took a peek out of the window, smiling to herself as she saw the first glimpse of snow in months. Seulgi swept the hardwood ground with her broom, which was almost worn out to the fullest. As she cleaned the crooks and corners of the kitchen, her smile slowly dissolved as memories from the night before came crashing onto her. 

_ “ You want something. And I want something else. So now what?” He asked as he stared across the beach at the sun setting over the horizon.  _

_ Seulgi took a chug from her drink, “I don’t know. I didn’t think this far.” Their fingers were still wrapped around each other, and she could still feel his warm palm lay against hers.  _

_ They drank in silence, hoping that the answer lay at the bottom of their glasses and then the next bottle and the next. _

_ Intoxicated Seulgi placed a heavy head onto his shoulder, causing him to stiffen momentarily before relaxing his body, accepting her head weight.  _

_ “One last night,” Seulgi whispered, but he didn't hear her. Seulgi inhaled a small breath of air before lifting her head to his ears. “One last night, please.” She repeated in a low voice. She could see his thoughtful eyes sift through the pros and cons, but Seulgi didn’t wait. She threw her legs across his lap, his eyes widened in shock but Seulgi continued. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their heads close. _

_ “No.” He whispered. “Seulgi...please.” He placed a hand onto her chest urging her to get off, but she didn’t purge _

_ Seulgi ignored his pleads and crashed her lips onto his, slipping her tongue deep in between his lips. Every kiss had a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart racing faster.  _

__ __ _ Few words were exchanged between them. And the words that were spoken were slurred and senseless. His hands slipped down the smooth curve of her sides to rest on her hips as he drew her into his body. But he abruptly stopped causing Seulgi to pull apart in confusion. _

_ “What is it?” Seulgi questioned as he pushed her arm away, pushing her onto the soft sand.  _

_ “I…can’t do this, Seulgi…” He stammered as he pulled himself up. “I’m sorry.” He turned around and she felt her heart drop as he started to stumble away. Seulgi wasn’t too worried about him, he would probably catch a taxi or call a friend, but she knew that if she let him go now, he would never come back again. And just as he was about to disappear into the silhouette, Seulgi opened her mouth to call for him. But nothing came out.  _

_ He stopped walking as if he had a seventh sense on what she wanted, and she felt hope she never felt before rush into her heart.  _

_ Without turning around he called to her. “Tomorrow morning at eight we’ll discuss. It’ll give you and me some time to think with a clear mind. Don’t come if you want it your way.” He walked away, and Seulgi didn’t have to ask to know where he wanted to meet up. She already knew where - just as much she knew her decision. _

_ At least that’s what she thought at first. _

\---

Seulgi looked at the clock worridley, she still had a chance, she could make it in time. But she didn’t want to.  _ However _ , she could negotiate, or at least figure out a way to keep him. Someway,  _ somehow.  _ She dropped the broom onto a ground before scribbling a note to her members while she slipped on a warm coat that would protect her from the thick snow.

And then she ran. Her feet kissed the land in every run, just like second nature. Seulgi had only five minutes, but she could do it. Right? 

Seulgi slowly approached the Jamsil Railway Bridge breathing heavily as her eyes scanned her surroundings. The sun was high up in the sky now and gleaming brightly, reflecting its image into the water. And as much as Seulgi wanted to appreciate the beauty, she had something to do first. She needed to find him. He was the oxygen to her lungs, he was the sun to her sunflowers, he was what she _needed._

__ After hours of searching around the piece of land from the park to the long bridge, it hit her. She was too late.

Taeyong was gone. 

\---

2021 - January 1st

So maybe that’s where the story ends for them. There’s an empty beer can littered on the bride’s sidewalk where they used to sit and drink together, and talk about their futures, complaining about their schedules - always battling for the last drink. But standing there instead of them, was a different couple pressed close to each other. 

_ It’s time to say goodbye to you Taeyong.  _

__ And without looking back, Seulgi left her past behind along with her lover. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it. If you enjoyed this Oneshot, you might enjoy my other works. Part 1 is a long term story starring Jaehyun x Rose. And second part of this series is Lucas x Yuqi one shot set during Mama 2020. In a certain way they are all connected, but you’ll have to read to find out ;”)


End file.
